Only I Can Touch You
by LadyKatie
Summary: The worst proposal Lily has ever heard...  Oneshot Lily and James


**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this fic are not mine and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Description: The worst proposal Lily has ever heard...**

Only I Can Touch You  
by LadyKatie

Lily rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on one arm, smiling across the pillows at James. Only the dim candlelight illuminated her hair and perfectly smooth skin. It glistened ever so slightly across the very fine layer of perspiration which gave evidence of the night's activities.

"They all want you, you know," said James. He was running a hand over her waist and down her hip. "Sirius...Remus... even Peter." She merely laughed at him. In a strange way, from him, this was a complement. "Peter is obvious. I catch him staring all the time. But you're too much for him. He'd have heart failure at the mere thought of what we've done tonight."

At this Lily started laughing again and fell onto her back. He complimented her in the conventional way too. All the time. "Nice skirt." "Pretty hair." In some ways, this was better because, after all, every woman liked to know that she was desired. Every woman wanted to know that men wanted her– whether she wanted them or not. James found her laughter intoxicating and encouraging and continued, absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

"Sirius is a little less obvious. He turns flirting into a joke, so you think he's just playing around. He's over the top. But unlike Peter, he's healthy enough to withstand your... enthusiasm for a while. In the end though, you would destroy him too. He lives for attention and you steal all of it wherever you go." She rolled back onto her side to look him in the eye. He was studying her smile, her hair, everything about her. "Remus is subtle. He's the one you have to watch out for because you think you're safe. You think _he's_ safe. But that's how he does it. It's to gain trust and pull you further to him. By the time you realize that you were a target, it's too late. You're trapped. But could he handle you once he had you. Because he may not look like a tough guy like Sirius, but there's a million things about him hiding beneath the surface. He's the one I have to look out for."

"James," Lily laughed. "You don't have to look out for anyone. You know they don't threaten us."

"They all want you, Lily. If my best friends so obviously lust after you, then how many others do?"

Her face suddenly turned serious and she reached out to stroke his messy black hair. "But I could never want them. They could never make me wet the way you do. They could never make me scream their name all night. It won't matter how many people want me because I only ever want you." She smiled again in a mischievous sort of way. "You're so jealous. Do you get off on that? Knowing how many other people want what only you can have?"

James smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I get off knowing that you chose me even though you could have had anyone at school. I love knowing that only I can touch you, that only I know what you look like when you sleep."

"Jealous _and_ possessive! But that's what I love about you." She leaned forward and kissed him hard and when they broke apart she was grinning and he fell back into his pillow in contentment. He only stayed there for only a moment though and then he was back on his side, taking her hand in his and looking suddenly very serious.

"You'll marry me, won't you Lily?"

She stared at him for a moment, an amused smile gracing her lips.

"James Potter, I think that was the worst proposal I've ever heard. You're just lucky you're you. No one else could have gotten away with it."

"And that's the worst acceptance I've ever heard."

"Well, you deserved it."

"I should do it the right way, shouldn't I? One knee and all?"

"Don't you dare get out of this bed, James. If you do anything but make love to me right now, I'll never marry you."

"Well, I'll do whatever it takes."

With that, he rolled them over so he was above her and kissed her passionately. After a time, he left her lips to travel down her ivory neck, sucking just below her ear, which brought out a moan of pleasure. She had her hands in his messy hair, pulling his head further down her body. He nipped playfully at her collar bone while teasing a nipple between his fingers.

"Oh, James..."

* * *

**A/N: Please review... I just realized that this was my first non-slash HP fic... and really only my second het fic at all... weird.**


End file.
